SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type
'''SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type' (aka Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type or Colony Guard Flag), is a mobile weapon from the Anno Domini timeline. It originally appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics This unit is a variation of the Orbit Flag, which itself is a space-type version of the Union Flag. Nicknamed "Colony Guard Flag", it is based on the SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astro Work Type. The Colony Guard Flag is given increased firepower, and tuned for patrol missions in colony construction and asteroid field conditions. As the Astro Work type is also equipped with weapons, only a few Colony types were manufactured - for cases where the Astro Work Type's equipment proved inadequate. The unit has shown its effectiveness when it was deployed as a trump card against terrorists attacking Lagrange Point 1. Both the Astro Work and the Colony Guard are mainly used in their MA forms. In the end, the Colony Guard Type is yet another proof of the incredible versatility of the Flag series, which includes Mobile Suits for use in space, on land and over the sea. *''Colony Guard Flag Raptor Position'': In this mode the legs are positioned in front of the machine, making it a dangerous enemy to engage in close combat. In addition to the main weapon, the MLR-04 Crossfire, the unit is also equipped with short linear cannons (120mm Caliber) on the shoulders and rocket launcher packs mounted on the legs. *''Astro Work Flag Raptor Position'': The arms can be mounted with various types of manipulators depending on the type of work performed. As can clearly be seen, the legs are also equipped with manipulator arms. Additionally, the leg manipulators are equipped with retractable linear spears. *''Astro Work Flag Standing Position'': A standard Mobile Suit form. However, the backpack, main battery, large condenser and ammunition compartment for the built-in linear cannons are not removable. *''Colony Guard Flag Cruise Position'': In this mode, the legs are fixed in place behind the fuselage. This form is usually assumed for non-combat flight. Armaments ;*MLR-04 Crossfire :A regular version of the XLR-04 experimental rifle (200mm Caliber) used in the Union Flag Graham Aker Custom. When members of the Fereshte organization reviewed the data from the initial conflict between the Custom Flag and Gundam Exia they discovered that the XLR-04 linear Rifle has a variable power output. It is capable of firing a series of rapid-fire high speed attacks that have almost no real power behind them, or it can charge up a single shot that has tremendous speed and power. Apart from its use as a weapon, the Astro Work Type can also convert it into a mass driver for transporting cargo containers. ;*Short Linear Cannon :The unit is equipped with Short Linear Cannons (120mm Caliber) on the shoulders. ;*Rocket Launcher Pack :The unit is equipped with Rocket Launcher Packs on the legs. System Features ;*Booster :The unit’s main propulsion engine. For long-distance missions it is replaced with an even bigger model. History One incident where the Colony Guard type was deployed against terrorists attacking Lagrange Point 1. It is assumed that the terrorists were annihilated. The other much lesser known event where another Colony Guard was used, was when Robert Spacey and Deborah Galiena stole one such unit to escape from one of the three orbital elevators, where the GN-X was being constructed. Because the two had found out about Alejandro's plans to betray and manipulate, they felt they were a certain amount danger, as they were involved in the production of the GN-X. Unable to steal a Varanus for their escape, the duo resorted to stealing a Colony Guard Type, which was kept for maintenance purposes instead. The duo were able to escape to a Union Space Clony Base at Lagrange Point 1, while easily evading asteroids under Ms Galiena's piloting. When asked what their plans were upon reaching safety, Robert Spacey suggested that the media be contacted. His contact in the media was Kinue Crossroad, who had interviewed him about the Gundams when he had only just recently became a Mobile Suit Development historian. Variants ;*SVMS-01AW Union Flag Orbit Package Astrowork Type ;*[(SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Use|CBNGN-003 [SVMS-01AP Union Flag Celestial Being Use]] Pics Gallery svms01ap.jpg|Union Flag space type Orbit Flag LOL.png|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type 43.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type 44.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type HG SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type 46.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Notes References Image:srwhotnewshj600v1.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type Orbit Flag LOL2.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type - Specifications/Design Orbit Flag LOL3.jpg|Gundam 00V - SVMS-01AP - Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type External Links Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type on MAHQ